The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0021’.
‘CIDZ0021’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small sized daisy-type inflorescences with greyed orange color, medium green foliage, very compact plant growth habit and is freely branched.
‘CIDZ0021’ originated from a hybridization made in March 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif. The female parent was unknown.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0021’ was a proprietary, unpatented plant identified as ‘F0079’ with smaller size inflorescences, smaller plant habit and faster flowering response time.
‘CIDZ0021’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the May 2005 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0021’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2005 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.